


Too much Coffee

by smile_it_will_get_better



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Not really though, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_it_will_get_better/pseuds/smile_it_will_get_better
Summary: Matt wakes up one morning with a headache. It only gets worse from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a really important fic for me. First, its my first Daredevil one, and second it is slightly based off of my own experiences. So I really hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!!! (Also I wrote this on my phone so ignore stupid things like two letter words both being capitalized, I tend to miss those)

Matt had his good days and his bad days. 

He never had to explain his senses to anyone before, only had them explained to him. He tried telling Claire, but he hadn’t done that good of a job. He tried telling Foggy, but well that whole night was a disaster and Matt tried not to think of it. Especially now that Foggy and him were okay again. Now that they were talking again and it was almost like good times. 

So it was hard to explain how sometimes it was easier to shut his whole brain down. It took effort to constantly be aware of everything, to hear the voices of people blocks away, to feel where the air parted around objects, to constantly be looking at a vague outlines of red but having no details. So some days he simply turned them off. Basked in the darkness, the sounds and smells that were only slightly better than average. 

Some days it shut down by itself, when his brain was so tired of working overtime that it would just shut down and leave matt floundering in the darkness. 

But those were the days that he spent at home. Meditating and just listening to his own breath. Those days he made sure he wouldn’t have anything to do because he was so reliant on his super senses at this point that he would probably end up stumbling around ad falling over if he attempted to go anywhere. 

Foggy knew of those days, Matt had had a lot of them in college. Foggy knew exactly what to do, where to take Matt if it happened in public and how to help him get over the panic of his senses abandoning him. What Foggy didn’t know about was what happened when the opposite starts to affect him. 

Matt didn’t really know either. It only happened to him four or five times before. He knows very little about what it actually was, only that it only happened when he first lost his hearing and was called sensory overload. 

He also knew that he hated it more than anything in the entire world. 

It had been around five years since he last had an attack, or whatever you were suppose to call it. He probably should have done more research but he was terrified about what it meant so he just hoped it would go away. And it had. Until now.

It started in the morning with a mild headache. Not enough for him to call in sick, they had a very important case on the go and Matt didn’t think Foggy would be very happy if he skipped today. It also wasn’t enough for him to take an Advil, not that he ever did anyways. 

It was just simply his head pounding relentlessly and his hearing seeming to be a bit more alert today. No matter how hard Matt tried to ignore it. 

He had an inkling about what was happening but it was easier to pretend it wasn’t. He tried to eat his breakfast but the flavours were off, too bright and spicy that it burned his tongue. So he simply pushed his plate away and tried to calm his beating heart. Because he could hear his heart beating a lot faster than it should be and that really wasn’t a good sign. 

But he ignored it because he had people counting on him and he couldn’t let them down. He just couldn’t.

So when his phone started calling out Foggy’s name he ignored the flinch and answered it. Pretending the metal didn’t feel like too rough against his fingers, that it wasn’t draining the heat from his ears and sucking the heat out of the side of his head. 

"Hey Foggy."

“Hey buddy, was just about to swing down to work and was wondering if you wanted to stop and get a coffee with me? I can pick you up in ten.” Foggy’s overly cheery, overly loud voice sung from the other side of the contraption. The sound seemed to drive a pike into Matt’s head, but he ignored it like he was trained too. 

“Sure, that sounds good. See you then?” Matt replied, grimacing at how loud his own voice sounded inside his head, how he could practically feel the soundwaves bouncing off the objects and hurling towards him. Today was going to be a bad day.

“Got it, see ya.” Foggy said before the dial tone told Matt that the other man had hung up. Matt sighed and put the phone down, seriously debating if he should take some medicine. But the drugs always messed up his senses, both dulled and sharpened them in ways he didn’t like. He wasn’t sure how his body would react tot that while he was in this kind of state. 

He sat on his bed while waiting for Foggy. He tried to sit on the couch but the fabric was too rough and he couldn’t stand it. 

Matt managed to settle himself in a half in half out state. He tried his best to turn his senses off, just for a little bit but he found himself unable to. So he ignored it, closed his eyes and focused on relaxing his heart rate. 

And if he could hear the argument a floor up, the sound of the dog running in the room next to him, could tell what the old woman across the hall was eating for breakfast, well, he pretended he couldn’t.

Foggy knocking on the door snapped him out of it. Matt tried hard to ignore the flinch he produced and grabbed for his cane. The metal was cold but smooth, too smooth. It bugged him a little. He grasped for the handle and twisted it open, feeling the way the air moved past him as it swung. Foggy was on the other side, Matt could smell him. Could taste him. Could hear him in all the ways that were just Foggy. 

The faint scent of cologne on his sleeves, the rustle of his leg as it twitched in his pants, the taste of aftershave that traveled through the air. Matt forced himself to smile. 

“You okay Pal?” Foggy asked, and Matt could almost feel the way his smile feel as he took Matt in. Matt obviously didn’t know how he looked, but he guessed it was bad. “Do you know how pale you are?” Foggy asked, holding out an arm for Matt to take nothing less. 

“Well, I have seemed to misplace my mirror recently so I’ll have to go with no.” Matt replied without any real humour. Foggy’s heart was beating loudly, he could tell he was worried. But there was also a slight annoyed tint to it. The feeling seemed to poison the air between them. A small little leak inside of Foggy. He probably thought that Matt had hurt himself while on patrol last night. Which wasn’t true. Matt didn’t even go out last night, he had too much work and filed to go over. 

But Foggy wouldn’t believe him. Maybe it would be easier to let Foggy think he had done something stupid. It would be easier than explaining the rush of sounds, smell, tastes and feelings that overwhelmed Matt as he steps outside. He can practically feel the blood rushing away from his face.

It’s hard, but he tried to focus on Foggy, the way foggy moved, the way he breathed, the way he talked. Different noises tried to pull his attention away, but he tried not to let it. It was always the auditory that bugged him the most. The sounds that assaulted his ears. 

Foggy’s finger was moving up and down across his wrist. Matt didn’t think Foggy was aware of it happening. It grounded him, comforted him. Matt didn’t want him to stop. He was moving his cane back and forth like he was suppose to. But the sound echoed in his ears. A constant click, click, click that drove him insane. He didn’t need the cane. Didn’t need Foggy. His senses were so good right now he could probably hear anything eh wanted too. 

But all he wanted to hear was Foggy. Who conveniently wasn’t talking.

Whose heart was beating fast and who’s breathing was slightly heavy. Foggy was annoyed, holding something back. Did Matt do something to annoy him? He hope he didn’t.

They suddenly turned, causing Matt to stumble slightly as he compensated for it. Foggy let out a huff of what sounded like annoyance masked as humor, but Matt wasn’t sure. 

“What shop are we at?” Matt asked, because he wasn’t paying attention to the route and he didn’t want to break his focus from Foggy to try and figure it out himself.

“Shouldn’t you know?” Foggy snapped back, sounding annoyed. Matt flinched slightly at the accusing words. Foggy was mad at him. For what Matt didn’t know. 

Matt decided it was best not to answer Foggy as they moved forwards again. Instead he broke his focus from his friend breathing and heartrate to look around him. As soon as he tuned properly in, the smell and sounds were almost overwhelming. Well they were overwhelming but Matt was able to snuff down his panic for a moment. 

The sickly-sweet smell of sugar and lattes filled his nose, along with the multiple perfumes of the ladies and the fresh bread being cooked in the oven. There was the constant sounds of laughter and talking and dished clicking on top of each other. Matt tried to control his panic but it was all too much. He could hear the music overtop of it all, the sound waves hurting his ears. The music was loud and obnoxious, he found eh couldn’t focus on the words. A lady was laughing, the sound sent daggers into his ears, piecing them with the shrill ness. A coffee mug was place down on a table, the clink overlapping with the muffled sound of Styrofoam being set down at the counter. 

Carmel seemed to cover the air, making it hard for Matt to breathe. A young couple was fighting across the room, their hushed whispers infecting the air. The soft sound of whipped cream getting placed on top of a hot chocolate sounded like rocs clashing together. Clicking of a computer and muted music flowing through headphones came next, making Matt flinch. He could feel Foggy’s grip on his wrist tighten, but Matt couldn’t focus on that, it was just one small sensation is a sea. Matt was drowning. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t focus, the world was crashing down around him and he could do anything but stand there like and idiot. 

He flinched as he felt Foggy wrap another arm around his shoulder, firmly turning Matt around and pulling him away. Matt’s legs work without his permission, which was probably a good thing at this point because he was in no state to rule over his own being. 

His senses were once again filled with Foggy as the cold wind hit his face and Matt was outside again. He could smell Foggy, the scent that was uniquely his friend but eh could also smell the freshly cut grass and the dirt that was below it. Could smell the shampoo the woman that walked past was using. The sewage that was flowing under them.

He could feel Foggy’s hand on his shoulders, gently squeezing him as Foggy probably was trying to pull Matt back into the real world. But he could also feel the vibrations of the air as people moved past, the rush of the cars blowing dirt and particles towards them. The sun bathing his skin with its warmth. 

He could taste Foggy’s cologne, the chemical taste mixed in with some other more natural taste. He could place it if he really wanted to. But he didn’t. Because he could also taste the faint smoke in the air from a campfire that happened last night. Could taste the pollen drifting through the air, the chemicals they used to water the plants outside the store.

He could hear Foggy saying something to him. It sounded like his name, being said over and over again but it was so faint. So scared and so soft. It was downing in the sea of sounds that begged for his attention. The murmur on conversation, the pounding of feet, the rustle of clothes. It was all around him and he was falling. Falling down into a pit that he couldn’t escape. 

The world was filled with too much red, too much fire that it threatened to make Matt pass out. 

Then he felt a rush of air, a faint sorry, and then a stinging pain across his cheek. 

Everything came back into focus, or at least more into focus than it was before. He blinked and he could hear Foggy clearly again, the dominate sound and sensations around him. 

“Matt please. Are you back? Can you hear me?” Foggy was saying, and the desperation and fear that coated his voice made Matt feel ever sicker than before. 

He swallowed down the taste in his throat, the roughness making him wince. 

“Yes. I’m fine.” Matt said, but his voice sounded worn out, small, defeated. He knew Foggy heard it too. “Can we go?” He asked. Well more begged. He needed to leave, to be distracted and forget that his world just completely fell apart while his best friend watched. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll take you home. Let’s go.” Foggy said, grabbing his arm a little too hard and pulling him along. Matt didn’t bother to use his cane, just focused on putting one foot in front of the other, focused on Foggy hand on his arm. He didn’t want to go home, he had work to do. He needed to go to work. But the ache deep inside convinced him that maybe that wasn’t a good idea.

His cheek hurt, he could still feel the faint string that lingered. 

“Did you,” Mat started before pausing, turning to where he knew Foggy would be. “slap me?” 

He didn’t have to have super senses to tell that Foggy was blushing. 

“You were completely out of it!” He defended, his voice grumpy. But the good kind of grumpy. The “I’m terrified right now but I’m humoring you” grumpy. “I didn’t know what else to do. It worked too so you don’t get to say anything.”

Matt shook his head and forced himself to smile. His muscles didn’t want to work with him today so it probably looked less than convincing. “I can’t believe you slapped the blind dude while he was unaware.” 

Foggy laughed, the sound beautiful and unexpected. 

“What an asshole move!” Matt said, his face relaxing into an honest smile. Foggy chuckled, although the tight grip on Matt’s arms didn’t waver. Matt was glad, he didn’t think he would have the energy to stand on his own. 

Suddenly someone ran into Matt, their shoulder clashing causing Matt to stumble into Foggy. 

“Watch where your going!” Foggy said, anger coloring his words. 

Matt thought the woman said something snappy back before hurrying away but he couldn’t tell. 

He could feel the cotton that transferred from her shirt to her suit. The dirt on her hand that transpired to his when she grabbed onto his arm to stable herself. He could smell what she ate that morning, eggs and ham, along with what she had last night, pasta with meat sauce. The flowery scent of her perfume was overwhelming, overtaking his nose. He felt himself falling again, he could hear the woman’s heart beat although she was almost out of sight now. Or out of Foggy’s sight at least. He grabbed onto Foggy’s arm, who was gripping his shoulder again and started walking. He had to get home. Back to his apartment so he could sit in silence and ignore the world. His head felt like it was turning, thoughts swimming in and out of focus. Like he was drunk but without the pleasantry of the numbness. 

He felt Foggy dragging up stair and his feet moved on their own accord. He finally was aware of the familiar scents and sounds of his own room and he nearly sobbed in relief. Too much, there was too much and he was going to be sick. 

He pushed away from Foggy, stumbling over to the washroom. He only ran into one wall before getting there and falling onto the floor with smack. He was dry heaving in a second. Nothing came up but bile and water he drank in the morning. He could taste every particle of the bile, the taste covering his mouth as he continued to heave and heave and heave. 

Foggy was suddenly there, his hands hesitantly touching Matt's back. The touch was warm, heavy on his skin but it felt like home and he found he didn’t care anymore. He leaned into the touch, absolutely melting. He was aware of himself falling, all his muscles spasming before going slack. He felt Foggy’s arms wrap around him, tugging him close. His shirt if rough on Matt’s cheek but he didn’t notice. 

His fists were shaking but he managed to wrap them around Foggy’s shirt. He was aware of tears running down his cheeks and he bit down the sobs because he couldn’t make a sound. Couldn’t show any fears. Stick had taught him that and it still stuck around his mind everyday. Sounds fading in and out, as well as smells, tastes, and other sensations. The one constant was Foggy’s hand on his back, rubbing slow circled. The sound of Foggy’s voice, whispering his name and shushing him. 

Soon he had nothing left to do but close his sightless eyes. He felt numb again, his senses dulled down to barely tolerable. He wanted to get up, remove himself from Foggy’s hands and send the man to work. Tell him not to worry and that he was fine. But Matt was no fine currently. And if he wanted to be selfish for once more in his life he would. 

So he stayed in Foggy’s arms until his eyelids were too heavy for him to hold open and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this but then I thought what the hell. I wrote it. So enjoy Foggy's side of this whole mess. Also, re reading this is sounds a bit slashy but I wrote it to be gen. But feel free to look at is as Foggy x Matt. It's a cute ship.

Foggy knew something was wrong with Matt the second he picked up the phone. He acted normally, but his voice was too soft. Too tense. Just him saying those two words let Foggy know something was wrong. 

Sometimes he hated how much he cared about that idiot. 

He immediately offered to take them out for coffee before heading into the office, Foggy knew how hard Matt was working on the current case, maybe Matt just needed some time to unwind and relax. Foggy hurried as fast as he could to Matt’s apartment. The two of them were still dancing around each other, and yes, Foggy was still pissed about the whole alter ego thing but they were working on it. 

To be honest he missed Matt. His geeky friend who looked adorable when he smiled and made way too many blind jokes. He missed that friend. Not this new Matt who shut himself off from everyone else and thought he didn’t deserve any love. 

Foggy knocked on the door, a wide smile already plastered on his face. The smile faltered when the door swung open and he saw Matt. 

He was wearing a dark black suit and a crisp white undershirt. The dark fabric showed off just how pale his friend was. His skin had little to no color, and even his ridiculously red lips seemed dull. Matt’s sunglasses were firmly place on his face, making it hard to see his eyes, but Foggy could sense the bags under his eyes. 

“You okay Pal?” Foggy said before he could stop himself. Matt’s own smile faltered but he nodded slightly. “Do you know how pale you are?”

Foggy knew exactly what was going to happen and he regretted opening his mouth.

“Well, it seems like I’ve misplaced my mirror recently so I’ll have to say no.” He said dryly. Foggy was not in the mood for blind jokes today. Matt looked like hell. He was worried and the dickhead just wanted to make jokes. Classic. 

Foggy sighed and offered his arm, Matt took it and they left, down the stair and out to the street. Foggy noticed how tense Matt was, the way he seemed out of it. Gazing into the distance as if he was looking into the future. He was probably hurt. 

Probably went out and got himself beat to pulp and was now trying to hide it because he didn’t want Foggy to feel sorry for him. 

God damn it Matt. 

Foggy bit back his anger, because maybe the man was just tired. Foggy found himself wrapping his fingers around Matts wrist, feeling the pulse under his fingertips. It was racing, a lot faster than Foggy wanted. He looked over at Matt again, trying to see his eyes. He could see a small glimpse of them, the way they were unfocused and were darting around rapidly. Like he was trying to detect something that want there. 

Him and his stupid super senses or whatever they were. 

What was he even searching for? Was there a threat? Something Foggy couldn’t see? He wanted to ask, but the betrayal stung more than curiosity. 

If Matt didn’t want to talk about his stupid senses and his stupid late-night job than they wouldn’t talk about it. If Matt wanted to keep the full extent of his powers secret than whatever.

Although in all fairness, Matt had tried to explain. Foggy just didn’t bother trying to understand. So maybe the not understanding was on him but if Matt didn’t lie they wouldn’t have been in this mess. 

They arrived at the coffee shop and Foggy started turning, and Matt didn’t. The man stumbled slightly before readjusting himself and Foggy couldn’t help but let out a huff. The stupid idiot was the best fighter he had ever seen and he couldn’t even turn. He was such a dork. A lying, mischievous asshole dork, but still a dork. 

Matt seemed pale again, Foggy had hoped that the man would get better in the fresh air but apparently not. Maybe he was hurt. He probably should have asked him that. But Foggy had other issues, the firm wasn’t going to run itself and he was preoccupied lately. Matt was a big boy, one that could take care of himself a lot better than Foggy thought he could. 

Foggy would never admit that that was what bugged him the most. The fact that Matt didn’t need him. 

“What shop are we at?” Matt asked softly, the first time he had spoken since they were at his apartment. It made something inside Foggy break because the man probably knew exactly where they were. Could smell the name in the air or some bullshit like that. 

“Shouldn’t you know?” Foggy snapped, although he regretted it instantly. It was too late though, because they were pushing through the door and Foggy quickly lead him over to the line. The café was one of his favourite, more of a hippy style place, but still had some damn good coffee. He looked over at Matt, guilt creeping up his spine, Mat didn’t deserve him snapping at him over some small thing. They were doing their best to reconstruct their friendship, not tear it down. 

Although, looking Matt over, he didn’t seem to be okay. He was standing completely still, his breathing coming out fast and labored. The pulse under Foggy’s fingers was pounding, way to fast to be healthy. 

“Matt?” He asked softly, squeezing his wrist trying to get a response. Nothing. 

“Matt? Hey buddy you in there?” Foggy asked, placing his hand on Matts shoulder and ignoring the flinch. A bunch of kids at the back laughed and Matt flinched violently, like the noise itself had struck him. 

Oh. 

Shit. 

Foggy moved into action immediately, grabbing Matt by his arm and dragging him away. His friend was completely pale no, no color to his face. He showed no reconization to hearing Foggy’s words or reconizing that he was moved. He just stood there. Foggy reached up and removed Matt’s glasses looking into his eyes. They were wide, the pupils blown with fear. 

Foggy remembered when he was back in college and he found out he was rooming with Matt. He had gone to the library the next day and read every book they had on blind people and their habits. He didn’t remember much, but he remembered the term Sensory overload. And shit, Matt must have it a thousand times worst with his condition. Foggy didn’t want to imagine the overloading of stimulus that was being pumped into Matt’s brain right now. Foggy knew that sometimes Matt’s senses dulled, but he didn’t know that they would also sharpen.

He racked his brain for anyway to stop it. He already removed him from the triggers, so why wasn’t he better? Foggy could guess that being outside was any easier than being inside. What else could he do? He remembered something about pressure. Something about applying pressure that could bring him back.

Foggy squeezed his wrist tighter, whispering his name over and over again. They were in the shade in front of the building, he could see people giving them weird looks, but Foggy didn’t care. Nothing was working. Matt was mouthing things no, things that looked like words but as Foggy looked closer just appeared to be his name. 

Matt was saying “Foggy” over and over again. Mouthing his name like a prayer. Adrenaline filed him and with a whispered sorry Foggy lifted his hand back and slapped Matt on the cheek. 

For a second nothing happened. He heard some people whispering at them, gasping over the fact that he just hit a blind person. But they Matt blinked. And blinked again, his eyes settling on Foggy. Or rather through Foggy. 

“Matt?” He asked, willing his voice to not disclose the fear he was feeling. This was something new, he wasn’t sure how to handle it. “Please. Are you back? Can you hear me?” Foggy asked, his hands clutching his shoulder and wrist. 

“Yes.” Matt said quietly. His voice soft and broken. Foggy’s heart broke to hear it. To hear his strong friend crumble beneath the stress. “I’m fine. Can we go now?” Matt asked, his face open and childlike. Foggy nodded.

“Yeah.” Foggy said, trying to clench down on the relief. “yeah, I’ll take you home.” He said, grabbing Matt’s arm and carefully leading him away from the store. They were most defiantly not going into work today. He’d call Karen later to let her know. 

They walked in silence, Matt’s glasses now replaced as he stared ahead. Foggy wanted to talk to him, to ask him if he was okay. 

Matt suddenly frowned, turning towards Foggy. 

“Did you slap me?” He asked, his head cocked like an animals. Foggy let out a choked out laugh, because of course that’s what Matt would remember. His cheeks were flushed red already, and the jerk probably knew that too. 

“You were completely out of it!” He defended trying hard not to smile. “I didn’t know what else to do. It worked too so you don’t get to say anything.”

Matt’s smile was forced, looked more painful than anything as he also shook his head. “I can’t believe you slapped the blind dude while he was unaware.” 

Foggy laughed, the dark humor reminding him of their days at college, where there were way too many Blind jokes being tossed around. 

“What an asshole move!” Matt said, but there was no fire behind it. His mouth curved up into a smile, and it was the most beautiful Foggy had ever seen. Matt was still in pain, that much was clear. But he was here, laughing, smiling at Foggy because that’s the kind of person they were. Foggy couldn’t help but grin back, ignoring how weak Matt looked, just for the moment. 

Then suddenly someone walked right into Matt, sending the man‘s arms. Foggy’s grip tightened around his shoulders, pulling him in close as he stabilized his friend. He glare up at the woman, a very important looking woman with a frown on her face. 

“Watch where your going.” Foggy growled, his possessive grip tightening on Matts arms. Matt was clearly blind, and the woman just walked straight into him. She could have injured him. And even worse her hand was currently on Matts arms, steadying herself. Foggy wished she fell flat on her face. 

“Maybe if your friend wasn’t such a screw up he wouldn’t have walked into me.” The woman snarled before stalking off. Foggy felt the anger surge up inside of him, but Matt suddenly whimpered. He goddamned whimpered and the sound snapped Foggy right out of his murderous ideas. He sounded like a wounded animal, not the strong lawyer Foggy knew. HE clutched tighter onto Matts arm and practically dragged him forwards. Matt’s apartment was that far. They made it there in under two minutes and before Foggy could stop him Matt was gone. 

Pushing out of Foggy’s arms and running to the bathroom, stumbling slightly on the way. He was dry heaving into the toilet by the time Foggy got there. 

Foggy lowered himself to the ground, carefully placing his hand on Matts back. The other man tensed for a second before completely collapsing. Like a puppet whose strings were cut he fell forwards. Avoiding face planting only by Foggy grabbing him and pulling him back. 

Foggy leaned against the wall and pulled Matt close to him, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to pour over as Matts fists clenched his shirt like a safety blanket. It took him three minutes to realize that Matt was crying, and Foggy only pulled him closer when he did. Matt cried silently, no indication that he was even upset. Foggy had only seen him cry three times. It never got any easier. 

Matt didn’t deserve this. He had been cursed and told it was a gift. And Matt made it into a gift, he helped people. And now he was suffering because of it. 

After almost half an hour Matt began to calm down, his tense muscles relaxing as he fell asleep. Foggy carefully bundled the man up in his arms and carried him to his bed, taking extra care to wrap the silk sheets around him. 

Matt and him still had a long way to go. But Foggy was willing to fight for his friend to the end. 

As he watched Matt sleep peacefully in his bed, he hoped neither of them ever had to go through this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foggy might seem a bit OOC here but that's only because he's still upset with Matt. But their trying their best. I really hope you all enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this story in a coffee shop because that's where I find I myself have bad Sensory overloads. I wrote this as a super exaggerated version of my own attacks. Because if it's bad for me it must be hell for poor Matt.


End file.
